warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireflame (Aquamarine1212)
Fireflame '''is a short-haired reddish orange she-cat with green eyes. History Fireflame appears in the allegiances of Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the book. Lakeclan's Beginning After Cloud falls in the lake trying to cross the bridge to the island camp, Fire is one of the cats who helps her ashore. After Lakewater describes the camp, Fire eagerly goes to check it out for herself. Later, when Cloud finds a strange leaf, Fire volunteers to eat it and see if it is useful, but all the leaf does is make her throw up. Fire helps Cloud patch up Lakewater and Mist after they return to camp injured from the avalanche. Lake and Flame Meet Fireflame announces she is pregnant with Dustbreeze's kits shortly after Viperfire declares war on Lakeclan. A while later, Fireflame gives birth to three kits, Redkit, Softkit and Cherrykit. Several chapters later, Fireflame says goodbye to her kits before going out with the battle patrol to fight Flameclan. After the battle is over, Fireflame finds Dustbreeze's dead corpse and is devastated. She tells Lakewater she is proud of him for fighting so loyally. Days of Dirt Fireflame is noted as one of the cats who has dustcough the worst in the clan, along with her kits. She can hardly speak due to the illness and is having nightmares about Dustbreeze's death. Later on, Fireflame and her kits have gotten a bit better, although Cherrykit has died from the sickness. Softkit comes back into camp after wandering off and tells Fireflame that she saw both Dustbreeze and Cherrykit in the forest, and they saved her from a badger. Fireflame asks bitterly why Dustbreeze took Cherrykit away, and Softkit replies with a wise piece of advice. Fireflame then declares she is going to keep Softkit and Redkit as protected and as safe as she can. When Lakeclan discovers the dry lakebed, Cherrykit and Softkit fall down into the pit, and Fireflame jumps after them, eventually leading to the entire clan becoming stuck at the bottom of the lake. Sunlight When Lakewater announces the compromise that he's made with the new group of cats by the lake, Fireflame protests against the decision, but ultimately does not change Lakewater's mind. Fireflame is mentioned as reacting in a hostile manner when Sniff and Icicle ask to join the clan. Relations '''Mate: : Dustbreeze : (Deceased) Sons: : Redfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughters: : Softsky : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Cherrykit : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "Yes, you are right. I'm very proud of him." - Fireflame about Dustbreeze (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 9) "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, or Redkit." - Fireflame (Days of Dirt, Chapter 4) "Why didn't he let Cherrykit stay here with us?" - Fireflame (Days of Dirt, Chapter 4) "I'd just like to know who these cats are!" - Fireflame (Sunlight, Chapter 2) Trivia *Fireflame later was rehashed as the character Firestorm in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Fireflamewarrior.png|Fireflame (Warrior) - 2017 Fire3.png|Fireflame (Warrior) - 2013 Fire.png|Fire (Loner) - 2010 '' Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats